


Солас

by Asya_Rorschach



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, UST, Поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach
Summary: юст Солас → ж!Лавеллан
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas





	Солас

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле описывается скорее unreleased love tension. Фандом разочарован отсутствием постельной цены; в моём хэдканоне же они вполне могли заниматься сексом, а вот любви со стороны Лавеллан не было. Однако на полноценный ООС это не тянет.

1.  
а ну, наблюдай, божественное отродье,  
как жарят кусок, который тебе перепал,  
как кошки дерутся насмерть в огромном городе,  
который ты собираешься покупать. 

когда она появилась,  
когда разделась,  
тебе, беспокойно проспавшему тысячу лет,  
не слишком ли много выдалось впечатлений?  
не то ли это, чего тебе так хотелось? 

не то ли это, чего не хватало знанию  
единственного, кто видел и знал былое?  
но ты был горд и первым вымолвил слово —  
какое-нибудь, наверное, заклинание. 

держаться стыдно — и связь оставалась зыбкой,  
позорно любить — и любовь её еле тлела, —  
и ты был первым, кто применил язык,  
о чём и пришлось, разумеется, пожалеть. 

2.  
ужасный волк и эльфийский бог, блуждающий меж мирами,  
взирающий с высоты,  
но с тем, чтобы всё оставалось так, как было неделей ранее,  
не справишься даже ты. 

так признавайся: ты носишь чувство, которое не пригодится,  
не потому, что мудрый и сильный волк,  
а потому что отдал бы многое за то, чтобы возвратиться  
и в прошлом не сделать, может быть, ничего.

а гордо уйти — не сбежать тайком позорной трусливой рысью,  
поскольку ослабла мудрость за годы сна,  
и чтобы колодец, в который не стал плевать из своей корысти,  
так ничего об этом и не узнал.


End file.
